


Close Quarters

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABBA, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Written for the prompt "carpool karaoke". Sirius gets bored on a marauders' road trip to the beach, but Remus is happy to keep him occupied.





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Wolfstar Introvert Club's weekly prompt (@introvert-club on Tumblr). Prompts are open for everyone to participate, and a new one is posted each Saturday.
> 
> This week's prompt was Carpool Karaoke.

**_August 1976_ **

 

“You know, Prongs, when I said that you’d kill us in this muggle death trap, I was figuring it’d be in a fiery blaze of glory as we flew of a cliff whilst on the run from some aurors. I didn’t consider that you’d be driving so far under the speed limit that we’d perish of old age before getting to the seaside.” Sirius is grinning as he leans back with his arms folded behind his head, kicking the back of the driver’s seat repeatedly.

 

“Oi! Pipe down back there. Brighton’s not going anywhere, Pads. We’ll get there when we get there.” James glances back in the rearview mirror for only a moment before turning his attention back to the road, shoulders hunched slightly, hands gripping the steering wheel more tightly than necessary.

 

“Moony, pass the cheese puffs?” Peter twists around to stick a hand behind the passenger seat, waving it in Remus’ face. Remus sighs, rummaging around the floor between his feet until he finds a crumpled bag. 

 

“Here you go. Pads spilled some of them on the floor, but I put them back in the bag. They’re probably still good.” Remus hands the bag to Peter, who doesn’t hesitate as he starts digging in.

 

“Moony,  _ you _ spilled them. Don’t try and pin your bad behavior on me.” Sirius is smirking as he leans back against the window so he can swing one leg up and poke Remus in the thigh with his toes.

 

Remus grabs his boyfriend’s foot as he rolls his eyes. “I spilled them when  _ you _ tackled me. You bloody git.” Remus can’t keep the fond smile off his face as Sirius sticks his tongue out. Sirius. His boyfriend. The words still send a small shiver up Remus’ spine.

 

It’s only been a few months since he’s been able to use the moniker to describe the tall, dark-haired boy who’s now flinging small wads of paper at James’ ear. It had been during the end-of-OWL party when Sirius had cornered Remus after a few too many shots of firewhiskey and snogged him senseless before Remus could remember that it was a bad idea.

 

Remus knows someone like him shouldn’t be allowed to be in a real relationship. Especially not with someone like Sirius, someone so clever, and funny, and outgoing, and handsome, and reckless, and oh Merlin, this is  _ such _ a bad idea. Sirius could have anyone he wanted. Remus is still not entirely sure why  _ he _ is the one Sirius wants, but he also knows that it’s useless to fight Sirius when he’s got his mind set on something.

 

“Oi, Wormy! Navigator! You listening to me? How much longer will we be trapped in this bloody contraption?” Sirius’ voice is teasing, but Remus notices the way he bites his lower lip with a bit of nervousness.

 

Peter sighs deeply, shuffling the paper maps in his lap. “I dunno, Pads. A couple of hours, maybe? Why do you even care? You have to take a piss or something? Because we can pull over.”

 

Sirius snorts. “Yeah, so you lot can drive away and leave me stranded, running after you with my pants down? Not likely.” He squirms a bit in discomfort. “Doesn’t matter. I don’t need to take a piss. It’s just- there’s only so many hours a bloke can be in his binder before it starts to pinch.”

 

Sirius barks out a laugh, but Remus notices that he’s pulled his foot away and gone back to kicking James’ seat, not looking at Remus.

 

“Merlin’s bollocks, Pads, just take it off now, here in the car! No one cares.” James sounds irritable as he inches into the right lane after three solid minutes of the blinker being on.

 

Sirius’ eyes dart over to Remus quickly. Remus isn’t sure why the boy who regularly skinny dips with James in the black lake- or any other body of water bigger than a puddle that the marauders happen to pass by- became suddenly aware that the rest of the world does not generally parade around in the nude. Come to think of it, Sirius has been a bit more modest in his attire- or lack thereof- ever since they started dating.

 

In the short time that Sirius and Remus have been together, they’ve gotten each other off, of course, but it’s always been a mostly-clothed affair. Sirius is living with James now, so the constant threat of James barging in on them to applaud their coupling is ever on the horizon. Remus hasn’t minded at all, seeing as he’s not overly keen on dealing with Sirius seeing his scars up close and personal, but he’s not sure of what Sirius has to be nervous about.

 

Remus reaches over and pokes Sirius sharply in the ribs. “Take off your binder, Pads, before I throw myself out the window to get away from your whinging.”

 

Sirius scoffs. “Wouldn’t matter, Prongs is driving so slowly that you wouldn’t get injured at all. You could probably hop up and start jogging, beat us to the seaside.” He grins at Remus before turning towards the window and quickly stripping off his tshirt. He quickly shimmies out of his binder before replacing the shirt, flinging the discarded garment at Remus’ face.

 

Remus shakes his head fondly as he pats his thigh. “Come over here, Pads. Stretch out a bit. You’ll feel better.”

 

Sirius hums contentedly as he lies his head in Remus’ lap, though for some reason he lies on his side facing the back of Peter’s seat rather than on his back as per usual. Remus’ forehead wrinkles in confusion. He leans down a bit to speak softly into Sirius’ ear.

 

“Pads, is everything alright? You can- I just want you to be comfortable. Is something wrong?”

 

Remus feels a faint tinge on his cheeks as Sirius turns his head to look up at Remus’ face, staring at him intently before slowly turning over onto his back, his eyes never leaving Remus’. Remus starts to get a bit nervous as Sirius’ eyes squint slightly, as if he’s searching for something in Remus’ expression. Remus hopes that Sirius isn’t regretting his decision to start dating, because even though he knows it’s a bad idea, and he should never have agreed to it, he  _ did _ agree to it, and if he has to give up Sirius now, he’ll be-

 

Sirius smiles up at him, grabbing Remus’ hand and pressing a kiss to his wrist before moving it up to the top of his head. “Everything’s fine, Moony.” He closes his eyes as Remus begins to run his hand through Sirius’ hair, pulling out his hair tie to undo his bun and let his locks flow free.

 

“You know what we need in here? Some tunes. Wormy, turn on the radio, will you? Liven things up a bit.” Sirius does not open his eyes as he leans into Remus’ touch.

 

Peter begins flicking through the stations, but before he can get through more than a handful, James lets out a shriek.

 

“YES!!!!!! NIGHT IS YOUNG AND THE MUSIC’S HIGH- Wormy, if you touch that dial I’ll hex your nose off- WITH A BIT OF ROCK MUSIC, EVERYTHING’S FINE-”

 

“Oh bugger me.” Sirius sits up, looking irritated. “I should have known- I thought we agreed, no ABBA on this bloody trip? Wormy, turn off the-” He makes a lunge between the seats to grab at the radio dial, but is beaten back by the combined efforts of James and Peter.

 

“YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN, YOUNG AND- Pads get back in your seat before you make us crash, you wanker- ONLY SEVENTEEEEN! DANCING QUEEN, FEEL THE BEAT FROM THE TAMBOURIIIIIIINE!!!!” James turns up the volume louder as he continues to sing, more than a little off-key.

 

“I’d rather crash than listen to you two butcher this garbage even further!” Sirius is laughing as he yanks his wand from his trousers, giving it a flick as he tosses up a silencing charm over the backseat. “Come on, Moony, you look tired. Let’s have a kip, yeah?” 

 

There’s a wicked glint in Sirius’ eye as he grabs a blanket from the floor, throwing it over them both as he wriggles underneath Remus’ arm, nestling his head against Remus’ chest. Remus wraps his arm tighter around Sirius, marveling not for the first time at how the taller boy manages to curl up against him so snugly.

 

Though he’s spared from hearing the lyrics, Remus watches in amusement as James and Peter sing along to whatever pop music is blasting from the radio. He’s grateful that he’s only able to hear the soft, even breathing of Sirius as he drifts off to sleep. Odd, really, that he fell asleep so quickly. Remus is wondering if possibly Sirius is falling ill, when he feels a firm hand slide over the top of his thigh, slowly making it’s way upward.

 

Remus inhales sharply. “Pads, what- ouch!” He’s silenced by a painful pinch on his thigh. Remus fights to maintain a neutral expression on his face as the hand slides up over his thigh, towards the crotch of his trousers. He swallows hard as he feels fingers brushing over his zipper, their light pressure enough to make his cock start to swell.

 

Remus glances at the front seat nervously, but James and Peter are still preoccupied with their singing. The fingers pressing against his crotch are becoming more insistent now, stroking him through the fabric, and even though Sirius is making no other indications that he’s awake, Remus is certain that he’s smirking internally, the git. Remus presses his lips together as he closes his eyes and rests his head on top of Sirius’, but no,  _ no, _ that was a mistake, because now he’s got a faceful of Sirius’ scent, and that combined with the fact that the hand on his crotch is fully cupping his cock by now, squeezing and pressing and  _ oh Merlin, _ this is a bad idea-

 

Remus’ eyes flutter open as the fingers deftly unbutton his trousers and pull down the zipper, before reaching through the fly of his boxers, sliding around his cock and giving it a light squeeze. It takes all of Remus’ concentration to keep his face calm as Sirius’ hand starts picking up speed, adjusting the grip, his thumb reaching up to brush over the head, dragging the precum back down over the shaft, pace quickening even faster than the pounding of Remus’ heart. 

 

Remus is fairly certain that he’s not giving anything away in his facial expression, even as he digs his fingers into Sirius’ side and clenches his teeth. This is all still so new to him, not just the fact that there is someone else’s hand gripping his cock, but the fact that it’s  _ Sirius,  _ his Sirius, who has half the school pining over him, not that Remus ever pined for him, seeing as Remus is smart enough to know not to want what he can’t have, but he  _ could _ have Sirius, he  _ does _ have Sirius, and  _ Merlin’s bollocks, _ this is the worst idea ever, but it’s hard to remember that in the heat of the moment, and the way Sirius is letting his thumb press a bit harder just under the head of his cock, moving faster, so intensely now that if James or Peter were to look back at them, they’d surely see the movement under the blanket, but who bloody cares when it feels this good, and Remus is so close, _ so close,  _ and bloody hell, just like that, yes-

 

Remus holds his breath as he comes, feeling himself pulse in Sirius’ hand. He grimaces as Sirius wipes his hand on the inside of his boxers before sliding out, not bothering to re-zip Remus’ trousers as he lets his hand rest gently back on Remus’ thigh.

 

The rest of the trip is going to be sticky, unless he can convince Sirius to surreptitiously cast a cleansing charm. Sirius is the only one of them with permission to use underage magic, thanks to his disownment and subsequent emancipation. Remus frowns, pulling Sirius closer to his side and burying his face in Sirius’ hair.

 

He looks up, startled, as Peter waves a piece of paper near the edge of the silencing charm. He lifts his head slightly to read what’s been written on the note.

 

_ Merlin’s bollocks, Padfoot’s silencing spells must be shite. You were making all sorts of awful faces. Prongs told me to write that our singing isn’t that bad, but we both know that’s a lie, on his account at least. I’ll get him to stuff it so you two ponces can get some sleep. _

 

Remus smiles gratefully at Peter, nodding slightly, hoping his friend doesn’t notice his flushing red cheeks, or the self-satisfied smirk that’s most certainly plastered across Sirius’ face. The git.

 

Remus tries to tell himself once again what a bad idea this was, but for the life of him, as he feels Sirius’ cheek nuzzle his chest, he can’t remember why letting Sirius snog him after OWLs wasn’t the best bloody idea he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me obsessing over all things wolfstar and marauders on Tumblr (@nachodiablo).


End file.
